Solid state storage (e.g., NAND storage) is becoming increasingly popular. In particular, solid state storage is attractive for mobile systems, because solid state storage is able to be incorporated into smaller systems compared to some other types of storage, such as magnetic storage. It would be desirable if the performance of such systems could be improved. For example, it would be desirable if the amount of time required to read data from solid state storage in a mobile system could be improved.